Quo Vadis Dawn of War?
Szef rozsiadł się w fotelu spoglądając na trójkę swoich pracowników. Byli to John - specjalista od wykresów, Amy - sekretarka która większość czasu spędzała pod biurkiem przełożonego, i Bob - który znalazł się tu przypadkiem, znany był z tego że był naprawdę zapalonym graczem i trzymał się z takimi personami jak Angry Joe czy Bruva Alfabusa. - Dobra panowie potrzebujemy zarobić od chuja haj$u, jakieś pomysły? - Spytał. - To proste: musimy wziąć na warsztat znaną markę i zrobić następną część, i tak się sprzeda. - Powiedział John. - Ale pamiętaj że musimy wsadzić do tej gry coś co się podoba dzieciom, żeby ich rodzice chętniej to kupili! - Dodała Amy. - A może weźmy coś tak lubianego jak Dawn of War, poświęćmy trochę czasu i zróbmy mu porządną kontynuację żeby zyskać w oczach graczy, popracujmy nad tym wystarczająco długo aby spełniała wymagania fanów jak i nowych... - zaczął Bob, ale nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż szef nagle mu przerwał. - Ty już tu nie pracujesz - powiedział po czym nacisnął przycisk który aktywował katapultę pod krzesłem Boba, ta wystrzeliła je razem z nim przez okno. - Dobrze, a więc Dawn of War, co to w ogóle jest? - Strategia z Warhammera 40,000 - A no tak, rzeczywiście... Więc najpierw pomyślmy co możemy z nim zrobić aby podobał się on dzieciom, co dzieci teraz lubią? - Słodkie zwierzątka! - Superbohaterów! - Nie, nie, nie możemy dać słodkich zwierzątek, bo jeżeli w grze nie będzie masy krwi to żadne dziecko tego nie kupi, superbohaterów też nie, bo licencje Marvela są za drogie, może najpierw w ogóle zorientujcie się czym jest wh40k. Po kilku minutach korzystania z tabletów, John i Amy wydawali się rozumieć zamysł uniwersum - typowe niczym nie różniące się od innych półprodukcji sci-fi, pewnie zrzynka z Gwiezdnych Wojen. - To dość mroczny świat, najlepiej zmieńmy oprawę graficzną na bardziej przyjazną, coś jak Team Fortress 2, albo ta nowa Civka, dzieci to lubią. - Zaczęła sekretarka. - No i animacje nie mogą być bardzo realistyczne, to już się nie sprzedaje! Podczas walki niech bohaterowie robią fikołki, wesoło podskakują i inne takie rzeczy które dzieci widzą w kreskówkach. - Dodał John. - Chwila, przypomniała mi się taka słynna strategia Blizzarda, chyba Starcraft się nazywa - szef zaczął wpisywać tą nazwę w wyroczni(google) - Bob coś kiedyś mówił, że to kopia wh40k, tak samo jak Warcraft jest kopią Warhammera Fantasy. Są dużo od nich popularniejsze, może więc zamiast wymyślić coś orginalnego wykorzystajmy ich rozwiązania u siebie, i tak krytyków którzy nam to wytkną nikt nie słucha. - Grafika całkiem niezła jeśli patrzeć pod względem niższych kategorii wiekowych, zróbmy ją dla niepoznaki bardziej komiksową i mamy smarkaczy w kieszeni! - Szef nacisnął "X" w oknie TORa, który jednak się zawiesił, zamknął więc laptopa by nikt nie zobaczył ciepłych placków w zakładkach. - Czyli podsumowując, robimy tak: Bierzemy Dawn of Wara, strategię którą wszyscy lubią, łączymy ją ze Starcraftem i LoLem, i dajemy cenę 120$ albo więcej. Ale żeby zaoszczędzić na tworzeniu fabuły do kampanii zrobimy tylko 3 frakcje które będą się przeplatać opisując jakąś patetyczną opowieść, na końcu musi być zwrot akcji... na przykład jakaś broń zagłady! Może... Nekroni! Nie, nie, to było już w Winter Assault... no to coś na punkcie czegoś szaleją teraz wszyscy warhammerowcy... wiem! Imperialny Rycerz, zaraz... Imperialny? Ej, dajmy Imperialnych Rycerzy jako jednostkę Marinsom! - Ale Rycerze to oddzielna frakcja... - Nikogo to nie obchodzi, i tak to kupią. Później *W domu Warhammerowców z Astro (i nie tylko)* - OKURWAMAĆIMPERATORZECOSIEODJEBAŁO NOWY DAWN OF WAR! Obejrzał trailer. - O KURWA MAM ZAWAŁ MATKA DZWOŃ PO DILERA TAM SĄ IMPERIALNI RYCERZE AAA CAŁE MAJTY DO PRANIA A później gameplay. - Ta... grafika... A zresztą jebać grafikę, to przecież Dawn of War, nie mogli tego spierdolić! Rucham psa jak sra. W tym samym czasie *W domu Januszka* - Mamo, mamo kup mi tę grę! - Ależ Januszku zobacz ile ta gra kosztuje, ojej i ona jest od 18 lat! To chyba nie jest odpowiednia gra dla ciebie... - KUP MI TĘ GRĘ BO JAK MI NIE KUPISZ TO ZACZNĘ KRZYCZEĆ I PŁAKAĆ I SAM SOBIE KUPIĘ ZA TWOJE PIENIĄDZE NA RACHUNKI Matka spojrzała na gameplay - Wygląda w porządku, te ludziki w monitorze fajnie skaczą. No dobrze, dobrze Januszku nie chce mi się ciebie wychowywać, po prostu kupię ci tę grę. Kilka godzin po premierze *Siedziba SEGI* Wstawał piękny poranek. Cała kadra SEGI słodko drzemała w sali konferencyjnej odsypiając imprezę integracyjną. John leżał na podłodze, a głowę miał wgniecioną w jedną z desek od podłogi. Matt Ward zamknięty w mikrofalówce i z jabłkiem w ryjku przypominał staropolską pieczeń. Jeden frustrat identyfikujący się jako 176.221.123.139 alias Użytkownik portalu Fandom był rozsmarowany na wschodniej ścianie biurowca, a jego głowa znajdowała się w tulipanie po Jacku Danielsie trzymanym przez szefa, jedynego przytomnego który właśnie wciągał kolejną kreskę kokainy usypaną na miejscuwktórymbrzuchtraciswąszlachetnąnazwę Amy. Nikt jednak się nim nie przejmował, cała ekipa nie była w stanie otworzyć oczu zaklejonych LSD. Około godziny 8 słyszeć dało się ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi, do pomieszczenia wszedł Bob. - Dzień dobry, przyszedłem odwiedzić starych zna... oł szit dis maderfaker - powiedział, po czym spojrzał najpierw na leżące zwłoki, a później na duży płaski ekran, na którym wyświetlany właśnie był gameplay z finalnej wersji Dawn of Wara 3. - ...Dawn of War w komiksowej oprawie? Przecież to nie ma żadnego powiązania z Warhammerem 40,000! Ta gra mogłaby powstać jako zupełnie inny tytuł, skaczący w terminatorze Gabriel, futurystyczna Macha i świecące się jaskrawe kolory nie pasują w ogóle do klimatu tego uniwersum, który polega na... - w tym momencie Bob zauważył otwarte okno z grą zupełnie inną, ale wciąż taką samą, był to pięknie wykonany Dawn of War 3, z wieloma unikalnymi frakcjami i stonowaną grafiką, obok przyklejona była kartka z napisem "materiały dodatkowe, nie dla psa" - Ale... przecież to jest jeden wielki fakulec do fanów "zobaczcie co mogliście mieć, a czego nie dostaliście! Jak to w ogóle możliwe, czemu tego nie ma w grze!? - Tak będzie wyglądała gra, kiedy kupisz 69 naszych DLC rrrwa mać. - Naćpany szef spojrzał na byłego pracownika z szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach, po czym poszedł lulu. Kategoria:Opowiadania (Fajaz) Kategoria:Parodia